redfemaleknightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate Drama Speech
HELLO SA INYO. :P Anyway, ung sa mga namiss the chance ang pangyayari, sorry kau. Hindi nyo nakita ang mga kadramahang naganap sa ngayong araw na ito. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Marami kasing nangyari ngayong araw na ito. Napakahabang araw nga naman. May apat akong sinisisi sa mga kaganapang ito; una, ung nag distribute satin sa mga section at hiniwalay si ate Jamica; pangalawa, ung gumawa ng walang hiyang schedule na napakapangit kala mo nakakatuwang talagang talaga dahil hiniwalay tayo sa Thessa kea twice lang tau magmimeet at tuwing uwian un; pangatlo, sinisisi ko rin kayo BEYBES dahil hindi tayo nakakapagbigay ng oras para makapagbonding. Kea nagkakaganito dahil dun eh. Hindi na tayo napapag-isa at nagkakatuwaan ng kumpleto. Kung may matuloy na gala, kulang. Kung may pinaplanong gala, may mga hindi sasama. Alam ko nang isa ako dun no. :P Pero kung willing nmn ung mga hindi nakasama before, tsaka naman hindi pwede ung mga dating sumasama. Ano ba itong mga to? Ano lagi na lang bang ganito tayo? Ano pang sense ng group na to kung di naman united ang mga members? Edi ba parang ndi un group? Kasi ang group ginawa para pagsamahin ang mga tao, hindi para pag awayin. Kung mag-aaway away lang pala tayo, edi sana naging individuals na lang tayo, kasi wala din palang sense ang pagiging group. Let's define the word "group". According to bussinessdictionary.com, "A collection of individuals who have REGULAR CONTACT AND FREQUENT INTERACTION, mutual influence, common feeling of camaraderie, and who work TOGETHER to achieve a common set of goals." So un nga. REGULAR CONTACT ha, REGULAR! Pati FREQUENT INTERACTION. Dun tayo nagkukulang. Gusto ko lang malaman niyo kung saang aspeto tayo nagkukulang as a "GROUP". Sana mas maging matibay ang group natin dahil sa mga problemang ito. First time ko masangkot sa mga ganitong issue sa buong buhay ko eh. Dati pag nakakakita ako ng mga drama cheverlu dahil lang sa friendship, naiinis ako dahil feeling ko wala namang dapat ikalungkot kung mawalan ka ng kaibigan. Pero ngayon, parang nafifeel ko na yun na `pag pala may mga taong na-attach na sayo at magkakaproblema kayo, ang sakit. Oo tahimik ako, hindi mahilig mag share at matapang ako. Kasi nahihiya lang ako. Pero hindi niyo lang alam, marami akong gustong sabihin sa inyo, katulad nito. Nakapagsulat ako ng napakahabang speech for the first time na hindi naman assignment. Kasi lahat `to laman ng isip ko. Yung mga nangyari sa araw na ito, kala ko madali lang masosolusyunan at makakalimutan agad, kaso `di rin pala, kasi parang napalala lang. Gusto ko nga palang pasalamatan kayong lahat dahil tinulungan niyo akong masolve tong issues na ito, kahit di pa 100% solved. Gusto ko ring i-congratulate si Engel Pagtama Ibo dahil nanalo siya ng "Best Actress Award" at ang "Peace Officer Award" dahil sa mga paghihirap niya na maayos ang lahat. Ayon sa kanya, "Guys!ahm.....specially Jamica De Villa and Danielle Ramos Ü :( PLEASE ayusin na natin toh.......... bati na kayo please.....akala ko kanina katuwaan lang yun...pero totoo na pala..... please guys...kung meron kayong maling nagawa noon(mali??!) basta.....patawarin nio ang isa't isa.....and this time patunayan natin sa isa't isa na nag bago na tayo(magandang pagbabago) :)))kasi may mga times na sinasabi natin na "ayusin natin to"....pero ayon sa mga naobserbahan ko....medyo walang nagbago.....at na disappoint ako ng unti... :(( so PLEASE sa pinost kong ito AYUSIN NA TALAGA NATIN TOH..... ung totoo talaga ha....magbago tayo sa mata ng Diyos :))) (ako na banal dba??!!) pero seryoso please :)) wala ng iyakan... IloveyouGuys!! ♥ alam nio yan kahit minsan hindi ko kayo sinasamahan :)) so.....yun God bless you All! :*" Kahanga-hanga nga naman. Palakpakan! Anyway, sabi ko kanina, APAT ang sinisisi ko sa mga nangyari ngayon. Pero tatlo pa lang nababanggit ko. Ang pinakasinisisi ko sa mga nangyari ngayon ay ang sarili ko. Kasi kundi dahil sa kaartihan at drama ko ngayon, `di sana magkakaganito. Parang ako pa nagpasimula nito. Bigat sa loob nun eh. Dahil sakin kaya nangyari ang mga ito. Kung feeling niyo wala lang sa akin `tong lahat ng ito. Pwes nagkakamali kayo. Naiyak ako kanina, at hindi ako madalas umiyak. Kung tingin niyo parang masaya pa rin ako, pwes, nagkakamali kayo kasi malungkot ako dahil dito. Pinipilit ko lang na magmukang masaya kasi ayoko ng malungkot pa dahil korni yun. Kundi sana ako nagkaroon ng Blackberry, hindi ko sana makukuha ang number ni ate Jamica. At kung hindi ko sana nakuha ang number ni ate Jam, hindi ko sana siya matatawagan at hindi sana narinig ni Maxine ang boses ko habang kumakanta. At hindi sana ako nilait at hindi sana ako nagtampo at hindi sana humantong sa ganito ang lahat. Sana masolusyunan natin to bukas. Maayos na sana ito. Naniniwala akong isa lang ito sa mga pagsubok na binigay satin ni God para mas pagtibayin ang relationships natin at ang ating group. Oi kung tingin niyo drama lang `to, aba umayos kayo dahil hindi! Totoo `to from my heart pa. Alam kong nakakatamad basahin, pero kukutusan ko kayo isa isa pag di niyo ito binasa. Sayang ang effort ko no, at minsan lang ako magbigay ng effort. Sorry na din sa lahat ng nagawa kong pagdadrama at kaechosan! Sensitive kasi akong tao at wala tayong magagawa doon. :P Sorry na ate Jam dahil sa pagflood ko ng "Be honest but not be rude." sa iyo kahapon. Pero seriously, nahurt ang puso ko kahapon, kaya binababa ko na sarili ko para lang maayos to lahat. `Wag niyo kong pagtatawanan dahil sisipain ko kayo ng hard. Kailangan mabasa niyo ito per word at maintindihan niyo. Dahil pagagawin ko kayo ng reaction paper tungkol dito. Haha guys ito ang butas ng ating grupo. Wala din namang grupo ang di nagkakaproblema no, kaya okay lang ito. Ang pagkakaroon ng ganitong problema ay isang opportunity lang. So let's take this opportunity to make our group stronger, happier, better, bolder, fiercer and much more united. So good luck guys! Ay mali pala, God bless sa ating lahat. :))))